


Specials / One shots

by Minwon_Nation



Series: Love is... [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minwon_Nation/pseuds/Minwon_Nation
Summary: I don't know every once in a while I get this crazy ideas and want to develop them as specials, hope you like it, they are not necessary to read for the whole series but you know, just an extra ;)
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love is... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538476
Kudos: 8





	1. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I feel like writing this does not affect anything that happens in the series and it’s not necessary to read them, but it's better to read it after reading What is Love? For a little bit of context

HALLOWEEN SPECIAL

Wonwoo wanted to kill Junhui so bad, from all the dumb shit he has done without thinking it first, this was probably the worst. Lately Junhui started getting jealous of Ethan one of Minghao’s colleague, they met at Minghao’s presentation and seem to have a lot of things in common mostly art-related, usually Junhui wasn’t the type who gets jealous easily, he didn’t mind most of the time but for some reason he “didn’t trust this one” (everyone knew it was because of jealousy) so when Ethan invited only Minghao to a Halloween party he was going to Junhui immediately jump in saying they couldn’t since he will be hosting a party and they will be spending the time there, of course, he didn’t expect Minghao to invite Ethan to certain party just to make sure Junhui wasn’t overreacting. 

Jun hurried around the place making sure to have enough decorations and snacks for the party while Wonwoo only looked at him as he sneakily steal some of the candies staring at the older, he knew right now he will be taking care of everything but when the time comes he will be the one having to take care of the place making sure it wasn't turned into a mess. This was the very first party they would ever have in their apartment and Wonwoo wasn’t so comfortable with the idea of having a certain amount of people around the place doing whatever they pleased but when he saw the excitement in his boyfriend’s face he just agreed and thought of ways of dealing with it.

-Who did you invite?- Junhui’s voice surprised Wonwoo who hide the candies as soon as he realized the older was looking at him

-I told Dino, Woozi who will come with Seungcheol who will probably invite some friends from his college and Hoshi who I told to mentioned it to some people he knew- obviously Hoshi will be the best choice since from all the parties he has organized before he knew enough people to invite to a “small” party or at least he described it that way since he still didn’t want many people wandering around his apartment –Oh and Dino’s brother will be coming to make sure his little brother doesn’t “get in trouble”- he said the last part sarcastically knowing he was coming for the drinks and not because of Dino

-Woah cool! Hansol is the best when it comes to parties plus it’s being so long since we saw him- Jun mentioned remembering all the times he drank with Hansol and did lots of stupid contest during parties

-Well he will be coming with his new boyfriend so I don’t think he will be parting with you that much- he remembered Dino mentioning something about his brother being really boring since he started dating this new guy

-Stop eating the snacks by the way or otherwise when people arrived there will…- he checked his watch to keep on scolding Wonwoo but it only made him realize how late it was- Oh shit it’s almost time and I still need to get my costume ready- he stood up leaving everything to ger his costume ready while Wonwoo had no other choice than to clean the mess and finish decoring before dressing up

Since the beginning Wonwoo knew he will end up taking care of the whole place see who comes in and what they do, make sure nothing is broken or on fire it was hard but at least Mingyu didn’t mind following him around helping him to take care of the place and serving him some drinks every once in a while just to make sure his hyung was having fun something Wonwoo loved and felt guilty since he would like to be just having some fun with the younger but it wasn’t that easy. Wonwoo hurried all the way passing carefully around people dancing just to reach the door and welcome Ethan dressed as a 70’s gangster with some blood around and little scars, really sophisticated and stylish just like Minghao, Ethan hurried all the way in barely paying attention to Wonwoo and Mingyu and just looked for the only familiar face he knew.

By the time Seungcheol arrived he got greet by probably the only thing that would bother him today, the actual reason why his boyfriend didn’t want to dress up in couple costumes and even if he wasn’t jealous he couldn’t deny it hurt him a little.

-Jihoonie…- he whined a little dipsy after having some drinks, clinging on his boyfriend’s arm quite drunk –You don’t love me anymore right?- he said almost crying to what Woozi didn’t know how to react Seungcheol wasn’t the type who got drunk easily 

-Why do you think so?- he asked confused 

-I wanted to come in a couple costume, I thought this year we could finally try something like this but you deny…- he kept silence for a moment 

-It’s just a costume is not that important…- he tried to calm him but got interrupted by his boyfriend’s voice 

-…but you came in a couple costume with Hoshi!- he claimed more like cry as a baby in Woozi’s opinion 

-Because I’m a better option- Hoshi jumped in quite drunk to what Jihoon only rolled his eyes as he pushed him away

-I get he’s your best friend and all that but I told you first! Why did you deny?- he kept on crying

-It’s not like that, I just thought it will be easier if I only wear his clothes and save the whole trip to the store and buy a whole new costume- Seungcheol kept silence staring back at him with such a serious look in his face it scared Jihoon for a second 

Slowly the older drank his whole glass without saying a word before leaving it back in the table and taking Jihoon’s wrist to lead him to the closest room he could find.

-What are you doing?- Jihoon exclaimed between confused and mad but as soon as he looked back at him he kept silence 

-You are wearing Soonyoung’s clothes?- he asked or more like assure seriously 

-Ye…yeah- he answer nervously since Seungcheol started getting closer intimidating him a little –Se..seungcheol…- he whispered trying to get an answer from his drunk boyfriend who only got close enough for the younger to feel his breath in his ear getting shivers all over his body

-Guess we are not leaving until his clothes are gone- 

At some point Junhui completely forgot about Ethan thinking he wouldn’t arrive so he started having fun and serving shots to some of the guests, he started pinning the bottle all the way in their mouths not caring if it turned into a mess he just wanted someone to get drunk but it turned into a mess when one guy couldn’t handle it and almost throw up luckily or not so much he end up spiting the whole drink all over Wonwoo who was passing by ruining his costume

-Oh god I’m so sorry- they guy apologized when he realized what just happened

-No no it’s my fault- Junhui jumped in –either way weren’t you guys gonna be couple goals or some dumb shit like that cuz I don’t think zombies and vampires are a great match- he said to what Wonwoo only ignored and head to his room to get changed trying to look for a different costume hoping to find something from past years 

As soon as Wonwoo was out of his view Junhui let the bottle on the floor looking back to see where his boyfriend was but he felt his blood run cold when he noticed Ethan way too closet o his boyfriend who didn’t even notice his dark intentions. Minghao looked so innocent in his Jack Skellington costume playing with the glass in his hands completely unaware of how Ethan was slowly trying to reach second base getting little by little closer to him.

Junhui stood up pretty much controlled by either his emotions or the amount of alcohol he had drunk already but he was completely sure of one thing he wasn’t letting anyone try to take advantage of his little Haohao. As soon as he found himself in front of them he extended his hand to what Minghao smile and took it not sure what the older wanted, Junhui pulled him closer placing his hand on his waist while with the other carefully took Minghao behind his neck to be able to kiss him deeply not caring who could see or how intense it might be, as soon as it was over he looked back finding a tired Ethan who only rolled his eyes as he walked away giving the older a feeling of victory inside.

-Are you finally admitting you are jealous- Minghao exclaimed with a mocking smile in his face 

-I don’t get what you are talking about- 

-Yeah sure...- he rolled his eyes in annoyance –I think you are quite cute when you are jealous- he said laughing trying to get his boyfriend to say the true

-I’m not falling for that trick ever again- he said looking away

Mingyu was waiting for the older to find his replacement of a costume sitting his bed when he got a surprise call from his lovely hyung which definitely surprise him, as soon as he could he answer but it changed into a video call right away and he was surprised to find Jeonghan’s crying face with a huge mess up makeup because of the tears and definitely it was hard to understand what he was dress like with his make up like that.

-Minnie…- he cried –Joshua is so stupid I can’t believe he did this to me- he kept on crying not giving enough information for him to understand what was going on 

-Okey hyung, breath and choose your words carefully- he said trying to calm him down a little

-Don’t come and mess me up with those Joshua like words! Are you agreeing with him? I thought you liked me more- he kept on whining

-No, I’m not I… I just need a little bit of context- he explained hoping not to get shout at again

-Well, I spent hours trying to get a perfect Harley Quinn makeup for this dumbass Halloween party he wanted to go as a couple, you know how much I hated dressing up as Harley Quinn years ago so doing this for him was a lot for me…-

-Yeah I remember how you wanted to kill anyone that kept confusing you by a girl- Mingyu answering finally understanding what his costume was meant to be but to be fair years ago his hyung had longer hair and it didn’t help

-Exactly! And now I just ruined my make up because this asshole couldn’t stay away from a dumbass Black Widow who’s costume suck, come one they are not even from the same universe!- he kept on whining giving the younger the perfect hint to finally get what was going on

-Well, they may be only friends…- 

-Friends my ass! He did a photoshoot with her years ago and you know what they say about photographers- he said the last part in a complete bitter way –And stop defending him!! We went to his dumbass party and he chose to leave me alone where I know no one, we were meant to be together and he just…- a voice from the back interrupt Jeonghan

-I told you not to call Mingyu there’s no need for this- Mingyu could see Joshua behind Jeonghan before they started fighting for the phone until the call was over 

-Give back my phone…- Jeonghan whined extending his hand as if just like that he could get his phone

-Jeonghan we need to talk- 

-Oh great, I thought we would last longer, to be honest… seems that a girl in a costume is all we needed- he spits completely mad

-We are not breaking up- he cleared getting a confused look from the older –I just don’t get why you are so jealous when you were the one flirting with the bartender- he said seriously

-I wasn’t flirting! He was the only person that I get to talk to since I know no one here!- he shouted back

-Oh, what? If he didn’t make a move it’s because you left before he could… Nothing ever happened between me and that girl from before- he said the last part in a softer way 

-She modeled for you at some point and I know how shitty some are…- 

-She was asking for advice since she wants to become a professional photographer to leave the modeling industry- he explained noticing a little bit of surprise in Jeonghan’s face –Plus the only person I love taking pictures of it’s you- he said honestly noticing how the older’s face turned red in embarrassment 

-You better- Jeonghan said before standing up and heading back to the party as if nothing happened 

Mingyu let his phone fall in the bed wondering why his hyung was taking so long to find some new clothes scared of it being his fault for serving him way too many drinks but it seems like the only way to helped him to chill a little plus nothing was on fire so far and even when his hyung still checked around he could notice he was getting a little bit tipsy a while ago.

-I couldn’t find anything! I will be the host at a Halloween party with no costume, yay- Wonwoo said as he walked back to the room letting himself fall on the bed next to Mingyu who lay on his side to look back at him 

-Well, what’s this then?- Mingyu asked as he touched the black cat ears over Wonwoo’s head that somehow blend with Wonwoo’s hair 

-Oh Junhui choose my costume from last year so I’m definitely not wearing that one- he explained not getting much into the topic

-I doubt you were Catwoman so… were you just a cute little kitten?- he asked with a huge smile in his face 

-More like a sexy cat in Junhui’s words- he said as he covered his face remembering how embarrassed the costume actually was 

-Never thought he would be a furry… Can’t blame him the costume suits you- he said as he somehow made Wonwoo move to face him 

-I love how calm it is here, can we stay for the rest of the party?- he offered with a tiny pout in his face feeling tired of all the people around the apartment

-Well, I don’t mind staying here as long as I’m with you- he said winking knowing how much his hyung hated when he said stuff like that to what Wonwoo only went closer to hide his face in embarrassment making it easier for him to embrace him –You know… this costume reminds me of the day you fell asleep over me- he said as he kept on caressing the fake ears over his hyung head 

-Please don’t bring that back, it was so embarrassing- the older said barely audible since he kept on hiding his face against the taller’s chest 

-I think it was cute, I only wonder what were you dreaming- when he heard those words Wonwoo couldn’t help but to freeze not sure of what to expect –I remember your face turning slightly red and kept on moving and whimpering, first I thought you were probably having a nightmare, now I wonder if… you were dreaming with me- the suggestion on the last part and how he whispered it softly on Wonwoo’s ear only made his face turn fully red embarrassed of the idea of it actually happening

-You know I think it’s time we go back- he said as he stood up ready to leave the room but his plan was interrupted by Mingyu who pulled him back making him sit over his lap with no way out since the younger held him in a hug leaning his head over his shoulder

-Don’t be ashamed, avoiding the question only makes my mind go wild with the thoughts of it…- he kept on whispering on his ear making the older shiver from how deep Mingyu’s voice was whenever he talked like that, he hate how he made him feel yet he liked that feeling, damn he was lost whenever it came to Mingyu 

-Min… let’s go- he looked on the side trying to face the younger as he answered getting only a soft kiss before being free from the hug 

-Let’s make sure no one burns your apartment- he said smiling before walking out the door back to the party leaving Wonwoo thinking on how much of a mess he was whenever it came to Mingyu yet he loved that, he wouldn’t admit it out loud but he loves the taller more than what he ever expected to love someone


	2. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (JunHao/Meanie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for christmas and idk why I love writing these specials... I've been working on something else but it's quite hard tbh and I want to like it for it to work...

CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 

Lately, their life had fall into a some sort of routine not as if they hated it plus with all this holidays coming most of their friends traveled to see their families leaving them in town, Wonwoo scroll through his phone as a way to ignore the couple on the other sofá while the food was ready, this year his mom choose to travel around the world as her present for herself which he didn’t mind he knew that was one of her dreams and this was probably the perfect moment for her to enjoy herself and discover the world, suddenly something in the screen caught his eye and he realized something.

-Hey Gyu!- he called hoping the younger could hear him –Forgot to ask you but you ain’t doing anything for Christmas right?- he asked

-Oh right christmas is coming, well we never do anything so guess I’m free- he said but his comment completely caught Junhui’s attention

-Wait you never celebrate christmas?- he asked surprised

-I did at some point but since I moved with Hao it just turned into a regular day- he explained

-Wait wait wait… how come?- he asked still surprised of the sudden revelation

-I have never celebrated christmas- Minghao finally jumped in getting a surprised look from Junhui –My father never got in time for christmas so mom and I just consider it as a normal day- he shrank playing down

-God I can’t…- Junhui hugged him tightly fake crying thinking of how sad that was

-Now that I think about it aren’t you visiting your family this year?- Wonwoo asked Junhui as he typed something on his phone quickly 

-Change of plans, you will have to deal with me this year- he teased smiling widely

-You wish- Wonwoo answered coldly as he walked to the kitchen to help Mingyu

Ever since Junhui couldn’t take the thought of Minghao’s sad christmas out of his mind, even though he played it cool and it seems as if it didn’t bother him Junhui felt as if he sounded lowkey sad, it was probably his imagination but he wanted to give the younger just the perfect eve experience, he wanted him to have a great memory of the season, as a Christmas lover he couldn’t let the topic just drop like that. Once the perfect idea showed up he just needed to find the perfect way for it to work out and to get it started he took his phone out ready to get his wild plan to work.

“Hey Puppygyu, heard you will be out for a while, mind letting me your key?”

“Not suspicious at all… Why don’t you ask your boyfriend for it?”

“Cuz it’s meant to be a surprise, dah”

“Not sure if I wanna know…”

“C’mon! Say yes or I will tell Wonunie about your most embarrassing moment”

“I don’t think you know it”

“Yeah but I’m sure Minghao will be glad to tell me”

“...Whatever, just don’t do anything gross or turn the apartment into a mess”

With that solved he just needed to do a huge last minute christmas shopping and hope it turned out as perfect as how it was in his mind. After not getting a response Mingyu just rolled his eyes and place his phone back in place, lately, Wonwoo has been acting kind of weird, somehow avoiding him yet always trying to make sure he didn’t do any plans and just some hours ago he got a text telling him to get some comfy clothes ready, he thought of asking Jun if he knew anything about it but he was sure it will be useless so he just did as told and search for the clothes unsure of what he was supposed to get as “comfy”.

December 24

Early in the morning, Wonwoo made sure to show up at Mingyu’s apartment knocking hoping the taller was ready so they could just leave and thankfully he was, carrying quite a big backpack but didn’t mention anything scared of the taller losing more time with it. As they were heading out Wonwoo remember something, after telling Mingyu to head to the car and ignoring his questioning about where they were heading he went back to the apartment knocking in the door hoping to wake Minghao up since he was quite sleeping minutes ago, thankfully he did, even though it meant getting a quite angry Minghao opening the door.

-Sorry- he covered his face with an envelope quite embarrassed -Junhui told me to give you this- he gave the white envelope to him 

Without saying a thing Minghao took it as he yawned slowly waking for real, Wonwoo just waved goodbye and head back scared of Mingyu wandering around the car and finding something he shouldn’t. Minghao in the other hand close the door and went back inside realizing he won’t be able to keep sleeping he turned the tv on for it to make some noise and choose to check what seemed to be a letter from his boyfriend, this was quite weird for him, he never did anything like this before so he would be lying if he said he wasn’t quite afraid of what it would say. 

Haohao! Sorry to be it like this but I need you to do me a huge favor, I wanted to spend the whole day with you but something came up with my mom and I need to check she’s fine! I will be back today, I swear! Meanwhile, I don’t want you to spend the whole day home being lazy, we could do that tomorrow, so to make sure you don’t do anything like that here’s a list of things you must do and don’t even try to avoid them! I got spies everywhere and they will tell me if you did it or not, anyway meet you tonight... 

Minghao fold the paper back to its original form softly laughing for how extra Junhui could be, unlocking his phone he send a text to him to make him know he got the notice and head to his room to get ready for the crazy day that was waiting for him, knowing Junhui there was no way out of this... 

“You know you are crazy right?” 

“Better get started I will try to be back asap! Love u” 

Jun smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket everything was going as planned he just needed Haohao to leave the apartment and get everything ready, he was so excited, dreaming of what the younger’s reaction could be... 

Mingyu wait outside the car excited of finally knowing what was going on but as soon as Wonwoo got back he only sat on the driver side and look back at Mingyu who seem quite lost of what was happening. 

-Get in, we still need more to do- he said looking at the taller through the window 

Still confused Mingyu did as told but right after closing the door he was surprised by a smiley Wonwoo with a piece of cloth in his hands 

-My instinct is telling me to get the hell out of here right now...- he joked 

-Chill it’s not as if I would do anything you won’t like- he said as he tried do cover Mingyu’s eyes not realizing how bad that sound until he noticed the slight moved in the other’s eyebrows -It’s nothing like that you pervert- 

-I don’t know... you covering my eyes is quite kinky- his comment made the older rolled his eyes and as revenge, he tighten the cloth but only seem to work the other way -didn’t know you were the rude type- 

-You are really making me want to kick you out and leave without you- 

As soon as Junhui got the text that Minghao made it to the first stop he hurried up to the apartment carrying most of the stuff he got by himself thinking it probably was a bad idea to let Wonwoo his car, hopefully, it would take a while for Minghao to be back... at least that was the plan.

The first stop in the dumb list Junhui gave him was head for a smoothie at one of his favorite places which he didn’t mind much since it meant he could get something to eat, surprisingly as soon as he was about to order the cashier seem surprised to see him turning out she knew about Jun’s plan since she gave him his favorite smoothie with quite a fancy box wrapped as a present, thanking her and apologizing for somehow having to be part of this he headed to the only table close to a window curious of what may be in the present. Carefully not trying to make a mess with the wrapping he opened it finding another note signed by his dummy boyfriend and under it a coloring book and a box of colored pencils.

I know you are meant to open the gifts tomorrow but wanted to give you a sneak peek of what it is like, I know this may not be as your usual arts material but I remember you mentioning how much you loved these when you were a kid so you might want to remember how it was like just without the messy part of being a toddler. 

Minghao couldn’t help but smile at the detail, he looked at the beautiful drawings that were in it thinking how it might take him a while to even finish one, thankfully he didn’t have to be anywhere else in a while so he just relaxed and enjoy his time coloring.

Wonwoo was worried of Mingyu somehow finding out where they were heading for leaving the GPS on but if he didn’t they would probably get lost, surprisedly the younger seemed to be too focused on the music that was playing that by the time they made it he was surprised to feel the car parked. Carefully he led Mingyu to the right place turning into a mess when the younger tripped and still tried to stand up without taking the bandage which Wonwoo couldn’t help but find it slightly funny and was low key thankful about it. As soon as they were in front of the main door Wonwoo made sure to knock before helping Mingyu with the cloth in a way that as soon as the door was open he could take it off. 

Mingyu’s sight took a while to adapt to the sudden light when the cloth was finally off but as soon as he was able to focus he got probably the best surprise ever, he knew they did travel for a while but didn’t think it was actually long enough to be there once again.

-Nanny...- he could feel his own smile forming in his face for the excitement, it’s been just so long

By the time Minghao was finishing coloring most of his smoothie was gone but still lasted a while since he got too focus on coloring he barely drank from it, noticing he spent more than expected over there he place everything in his bag, took the smoothie and head up to the next stop. The next stop was at the main museum in town they had a special exposition temporary and he remembered probably mentioning anything about going but completely forgot about it.

-Excuse me, Xu Minghao?- a guy sitting near the stairs of the entrance called him 

-I am...- he answered quite insecure 

-Here, they told me to give you this- another box was offered to him 

-I need to start meeting all of Jun’s friends- 

-I just owed him a favor, tell him this is the last one- he said before walking away 

Minghao smiled for how done some people seem to be with Jun, he remembered Wonwoo mentioning how it was something common and arguing that he could be quite an unusual person that only some could deal something he found cute since whenever Junhui was around he could say the complete opposite arguing of how done he was with him. He finally opened the box finding what seemed to be a cassette player with some headphones with a note.

Seems like today it’s the last day of the exposition I’m sorry I really wanted to go with you, sorry for not being able to be there but I found a way to somehow be it, please don’t judge I record it last night with what I could find from the exposition... enjoy

He put on the headphones and play the cassette, this gave him some old feeling back when he was a kid and listen to all of his mom’s old cassettes, as soon as he heard Junhui’s voice he couldn’t help but laugh a little he will be for sure the best guide he could have for this.

Mingyu couldn’t help but get even more confused for every second he spent there, right after he greet his Nanny she seem more focus on Wonwoo turning out they have been talking lately to the point that they both told him to stay in the living room while they head to the kitchen which scared him a little knowing how hard it was for his boyfriend at times but he knew his grandma would never allow a mess in her kitchen.

-Well, time for dinner and I know that’s always your favorite part- she called with a soft tone at the younger

Mingyu did as told and head to the kitchen not without stopping by his boyfriend to hug him softly by the waist and whispering a soft ‘thank you’ in his ear before kissing him in the cheek which embarrassed him since the younger’s grandma was right there looking at them.

-I can’t believe you cooked all this, you shouldn’t have, we could always order something- he said feeling bad for Nanny to be working since the morning probably 

-As if I would let you eat anything of that trash food- she said in a serious tone 

-Don’t say that, it’s Wonu’s favorite food- he said throwing his boyfriend in 

-Nope, your cooking is my favorite food- the older admit both trying to avoid been scold and because it was true 

-Oh, are those cookies?- Mingyu said as he reached his hand trying to take one but his grandma hit him before he could

-That’s for dessert!- she scolded starting to eat as if she didn’t just hit someone 

Minghao loved the tape Junhui was such a mess as he tried to describe every single piece of art that was there that end up being funnier than expected, even some of the persons around stared at him as if he was weird for laughing every once in a while. When he walked out of the museum he realized he was in perfect time to see the sunset which made him realize maybe Junhui planned this more than what he thought since that was part of the next steps, he sat at the nearest park taking out his phone and calling Jun, realizing even tho he just heard his voice in the tape he still missed him.

-Hey, babe everything okay?- Junhui’s voice sounded quite tired but he thought he may be busy, he shouldn’t have called -Did you do everything in the list?- he asked excitedly

-Yes... I felt quite lonely at the exposition today- he confessed 

-Aww I will be back soon, trust me, don’t forget the last stop though- he exclaimed with a huge smile over his face thinking of how cute Minghao can be 

-I won’t, I’m just enjoying the sunset thinking maybe you will be looking at it right now too- he said softly quite embarrassed for the sudden honesty 

-Wow, how cheesy... surprisingly I am- 

-As if planning a whole day with gifts wasn’t cheesy enough- he joked 

-Got me there... I’m leaving soon, hope you are done with the list by then- he said softly -See you soon- 

-Byebye- Minghao whispered not really wanting the call to end 

Mingyu was so excited when dinner was over that he barely paid attention to the anxious Wonwoo who stared at him in expectation while his Nanny was trying not to laugh at looking at them when the younger finally took a cookie with such a childish attitude that Won couldn’t help but smile too.

-Wow, they are even better than what I remember! Did you add anything new?- he asked excited for having one of his favorite desserts for the first time in a while 

-Well it’s not me who you should be asking...- she answered looking at the older who tried to hide his huge smile with his hands 

-You gotta be kidding me... how? Did your apartment catch on fire?- he asked somehow worried 

-I’m not that bad I just don’t like all that work- Wonwoo answer proudly 

-He’s somehow good, he got my approval- Nanny said making the shorter’s smile grow even more 

-oh right! I left some things in the car, be right back- he walked pass his boyfriend who still in shook ruffling his hair somehow trying to get a response 

-I like him- Nanny spoked once Wonwoo was gone -Never thought you would date someone as nice and caring as him, don’t fuck things up- 

-Wow thanks for the advice, really helpful- he answered sarcastically 

-He truly loves you, I can see that- she said surprising him since the word ‘love’ never came out loud between them, not as if he didn’t feel that way, he was just afraid somehow

-H...how? Why you say so?- he asked nervously 

-The way he looks at you, it’s pretty obvious- Mingyu blushed for the thought -He even kept calling me to see if he got the receipt right and he made sure I approve them before giving them to you- she laughed softly remembering how anxious he was when she tried them -Also I’m glad to see you feel the same way, I’ve never seen you this happy in years-

-Is it that obvious?- he asked with the biggest yet softest smile his Nanny has ever seen 

As the sun set and it was getting darker Minghao knew it was time to head back home but not before doing the last and easier task, heading to buy some instant food hopefully by the time he was done Junhui had already got back which he really needed since he had the urge to see him. By the time he arrived, he ordered the same thing they always get when they were there.

-Excuse me, may I have your phone?- the cashier asked surprising him since he was lost in thoughts

-Sorry but I’m dating someone- he answered quite confuse 

-Yeah I know, you are Minghao right?- the guy answer seriously but since he didn’t get an answer from Minghao he knew he had to explain more -Wen Junhui, he told me to do him a favor- 

After hearing that he agreed and gave him his phone without questioning which he did something quick and gave it back, after that he didn’t say more but asked the next client’s order, Minghao looked back at his phone finding there was a playlist with the title “Listen to this on your way home” with some indie nice slow songs they weren’t many since his apartment wasn’t that far away but they seem good. He listened to the playlist and got lost in thoughts he almost missed the last one...

-Haohao babe, sorry to lie to you today,- it was an audio Jun recorded and just in time since he was already in the elevator to his apartment -I never left the town I just needed you to be out of the apartment to get a Christmas surprise for you- Minghao stopped at the door after hearing that, a surprise? -I couldn’t stop thinking about you not knowing how the magic of Christmas feels, which is why I brought the whole spirit here, just for you- the audio end and he took it as a hint to open the door 

As soon as he stepped in he saw the whole place filled with tons of lights of different colors seem extremely pretty and beautiful a Christmas tree in the middle with the most beautiful lights and ornaments and right behind it a red Santa hat showing.

-This is as many Christmas spirit that I could fit here- Junhui said smiling excitedly 

-I can’t believe you did all this- Minghao said hiding his smile with his hand trying to act serious but his whole body seemed to work by itself

-And we still have dinner, watch some classics and wait 'til it’s midnight to open the gifts!- he exclaimed as he walked towards Minghao to take the food backs from him and kissing him in the cheek before whispering “Merry Christmas” and walk back to the living room. 

After dinner, Wonwoo showed up with a gift in hands and Mingyu swear he notice some reaction in Nanny’s face which made sense once he got an ugly PJ to wear the same he had in a picture he had as a kid with him and Nanny wearing the same ugly Christmas PJs, later on, Wonwoo admitted he had his own and force Mingyu to wear them which he found funnier than expected after that Nanny told them to go to sleep and force them to share Mingyu’s old bed since it was quite small for both but somehow manage for none of them to fall. 

-I can’t believe you did all this... you hate driving and even cooked! You better get used to the idea that I will keep asking for cookies after this- Mingyu said looking at the older as he hugged him just so he didn’t fall from the bed

-Well you cook dinner I will take care of the dessert- he said smiling

-Deal, when did you started talking with Nanny?- he finally asked, the only question that kept on in his mind for the whole day 

-I told her about the idea weeks ago and I was so amazed by how cool she is I couldn’t help but kept on talking with her... she even told me about some of your childhood adventures- he laughed softly thinking of a small Min running around 

-I’m just happy to spend Christmas with the two persons I love the most- his words froze Wonwoo not sure if he should say anything, instead, he just laughed it off

-What are you saying!?- he exclaimed laughing

-I said...- he held him by the chin to look at him in the eyes -I love you- he didn’t say it too laugh but Wonwoo got it, reading his lips was like his favorite hobby and this probably just turned into his favorite one ever, embarrassed he hid his face in his chest -Sorry if I said it too soon is just that...-

-I love you too- the older whispered loud enough for Mingyu to hear it and tighten the hug


End file.
